Media handling devices are commonly utilized for processing sheets of media into documents. To accomplish this, media handling devices generally perform at least one task such as printing, scanning, binding, and sorting. Media handling devices can also be configured to perform more than one function, such as a four-in-one device that is used for printing, scanning, copying and faxing.
In general, one type of media handling device is used to form images on sheets of media. When used for forming images, media handling devices are sometimes referred to as imaging apparatus, facsimile machines, copiers or printers. The sheets of media may, for example, be paper sheets, transparent plastic sheets, envelopes, cardstock, or labels. These types of media vary in properties such as size, thickness, texture and color. Media handling devices are configured to accept these types and sizes of media.
One type of conventional media handling device (such as a printer) is provided with a first input tray and an auxiliary input tray. The first input tray contains a stack of a first type of media. The auxiliary input tray contains a second type of media. Various mechanisms have been used to selectively pick media from the auxiliary input trays versus the first input tray.
In one exemplary embodiment a media handling device may include: a pick assembly; a lift transmission; and a clutch assembly disposed between the pick assembly and the lift transmission.